1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a device for position upon an oil well fire to extinguish the flame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oil well fires exist when a combustible matter contacts oil and gases from a deviation of the collection system. These fires consist of the high pressure type and the low pressure type. The act of fire cessation is accomplished by removal of fuel, removal of flame, removal of ambient air, or a combination of the aforementioned fire requirements. No device until now has been engineered to encompass the fire and provide extinguishing through suffocation and drowning.